Untitled Love
by orangemoon
Summary: [ha! i finally have a title for this one... sucky, but still a title] When Ryoma was about to board a plane to London, he had second thoughts if he really should leave Momo. So he did what had to be done. [MomoRyo]


**Title: Untitled, if you have any suggestions, please place it in your reviews.**

**Fandom: Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: MomoRyo**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Warning: Ryoma minor OOC**

* * *

"I'm leaving for London." 

Twenty-three year old Momo stopped dead in his tracks. He was in the middle of something when he was cut off by his lover's sudden announcement. "Wha - What do you mean?" The older boy asked, but feared for the coming response.

"Exactly as I have told you. My coach wants me to go to London for pro tennis matches. It's a really great opportunity." Ryoma's tone may have sound indifferent – one Momo knew all too well – but deep down he was struggling to sound as casual as possible.

Momo gave him a pained smile "I see… I… uhh… I mean to say congratulations." "Let's move to the park. People are starting to stare at us." Ryoma suggested. True enough, the people are starting to stare and mutter. Momo merely nodded, still dumb-struck at the big announcement.

The park was empty. It almost fell like hurting Mother Nature's feelings if they stepped into a scene of pure tranquility. "I suppose we'll still have a lot of time together right? I mean with all the preparations for the trip. Give or take a month or so?" Momo continued their previous discussion.

Ryoma winced at his boyfriend's optimism. It pains him to break his heart this way. Especially at the place where they held so much wonderful and important memories together. "Actually, it's a little earlier than that. It's sometime next week." Ryoma blurted out.

Momo gaped at him. He tried to say something but the words won't come out. When his voice finally came back, he stuttered utter pain in the form of, "Bu – But that's the week of our eighth anniversary!" His plans for their special came rushing into his mind. He even asked Seigaku's former Tennis Regulars to do him a favor. "Takeshi," Ryoma couldn't even bare looking straight at his lover's eyes. "my coach said it may even be a day earlier than our anniversary day."

That did it. Momo's abrupt movements startled both the younger man and the birds that were resting on the ground around them, causing the bids to evacuate the park. Momo's eyes gazed at Ryoma's body, slowly standing up.

To be quite frank, the older man didn't know whether to laugh or not. He hoped that this was only a joke, one that he could never understand. "You're kidding right? Tell me, you **are** kidding right?" Momo asked, praying that the answer would be different from what he had been anticipating. "Takeshi, I wish I was. But you know me, when have I ever joked about these things?" Ryoma said calmly.

"Now would be a damn great start!" Momo shouted, not even realizing that tears were falling from his eyes. Ryoma leaned to wipe his lover's tears away, but Momo pushed Ryoma's hands away. "Takeshi…" Ryoma started but Momo disrupts him. "No – I need to go. I need to be alone for a while." He didn't even give Ryoma a chance to reply since he ran out of the park.

* * *

It had been two days since Ryoma gave his big unpleasant announcement to Momo. He hasn't heard from him since. _It's not as if I can blame him anyway. The news came out as a shock to me too._ Ryoma thought to himself. 

"Rain." Ryoma thought out loud, a scowl planted on his face.

The bad weather suited his mood. Quite bluntly, Ryoma never liked the rain. It always gave him a sense of emptiness or a sad feeling. And the fact that he hasn't heard from Momo didn't help at all.

Sighing and raking his hand through his hair – a habit he discovered he had a couple of years back – he decided to have a walk out in the pouring rain. Before he grabbed his coat, Ryoma left Momo a message (since it was his answering machine that picked up) "Takeshi… I'm really sorry. I never wished any of this to happen." Then Ryoma left.

* * *

Momo was taking a stroll on the wet streets of the city. He didn't mind getting wet. At least it camouflaged with his tears. The fact that Ryoma was going away was still bearable. But the fact that he was going even before they could celebrate their anniversary was just… ouch. 

"Momo?"

At the sound of his name, the said man turned around to face the former vice-president of Seigaku's Tennis Team. Momo forced a sad smile, sad but still a smile. "Ah, Oishi-san, what's up?" he asked. "I feel I should be the one asking. Look at you, you're drenched." Oishi made a move to protect the both of them from the rain with his umbrella but the younger man shook his head. "I'll be fine. It's really nice to see you again Oishi-san." Oishi made a move to stop Momo and persuade him to tell spill everything, but stopped; realizing that it's probably none of his business.

Momo continued walking having no idea where he himself was heading to. He just kept on walking until his legs can't go on anymore. Walking in the rain helped him think things over. He thought about things regarding Ryoma and him; thinking things over like if Ryoma has to go, he'll be happy for him. He also thought about breaking up with him; somehow, realizing that it may be the best for the two of them to have a break first and just pick up things from where they stopped when they're ready to continue their relationship.

Momo's train of thoughts was disrupted when he saw a familiar person a few feet away from a running truck headed his way. Said person was crossing the street oblivious to the fact that he might get ran over if he didn't start moving faster. This person was none other than the young tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma. Out of instinct, Momo rushed to the scene and threw himself at Ryoma to get him out of harm's way.

The younger man was startled to see Momo on top of him, clueless of what had happened. "Ta – Takeshi…? What happened?" Ryoma asked helping himself get up from the puddle of mud they landed on. "You almost got ran over by a truck, that's what happened. Are you ok now?" he asked concern evident in his voice. "Yeah… I think so." "Kami-sama…" Momo sighed in relief. He paused for a moment if this was the right time to tell him about what he had been reflecting a while ago. He decided on doing it now. _It's now or never Takeshi, it's now or never. _Momo thought to himself.

"Ryoma," Momo started and was glad that he got Ryoma's attention. "I think… we should take a break. Reflect and concentrate on much more important things. I mean with you going to London and all. Just concentrate on your career, alright?" Ryoma didn't know what to feel. He knows that he should be sad and all, but somehow, the only thing he felt was emotional numbness. "If – if that's what you want. Saa... I should really get going and start packing my things."

Ryoma turned to leave and stopped suddenly; his head just turning a little. "I really am sorry." He said and started walking again. He raised the hood of his coat so that his tears won't be seen.

"Bye brat." Momo said sadly at Ryoma's retreating form.

* * *

The rest of the days passed by quickly, before they knew it, it was already the day of Ryoma's flight. He looked at his flat one last time and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this shitty apartment." When he heard the horn of the cab, Ryoma picked up his bags and gave the keys to his neighbor to give it to his mom. 

The ride to the airport felt like an eternity to Ryoma, it was the holidays and people were rushing to the airport to get on their respective flights. When he finally arrived, and was on the line to board the plane, the twenty-two year old was beginning to have second thoughts if it was really tennis over Momo. And he only has ten minutes to think about it before the last call.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Momo was on his way to the airport hoping that it wasn't too late for him to persuade Ryoma to stay. He knew it was crazy, considering that it was him who broke up with him in the first place. However, during the past week he reflected, he knew he had to stop Ryoma.

Momo arrived at the airport and ran like crazy, praying to all of the gods that Ryoma hasn't board on that plane yet. He stopped when he heard the announcer say that the plane already left. He was too late.

"Mada mada dane. I would've thought that you'd come earlier." A voice, Momo knew all too well said. He could ever hear the smirk in his voice.

Momo turned around and sure enough, Ryoma was standing there, the annoying smirk plastered on his face. "What made you change your mind?" Momo asked. "Well, I had a hard time choosing between you and tennis. But in the end I chose you." Ryoma said, slowly approaching Momo. "Because I know, I'll never get bored with you." He whispered in Momo's ears. He gazed at Momo's eyes for a while before giving him a peck on the lips. He turned to leave. "Besides, I love you."

Momo shook his head in amusement, and then finally gave in to his urge to laugh out loud. When he finally stopped laughing, he only said one word, "Brat."

**END**


End file.
